wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up Jeff! (song)
"Wake Up Jeff!" is a song that The Wiggles need your help to wake up Jeff by singing this song. It is Jeff's favourite song. It is now changed to Wake Up Lachy. According to the The Sunday Mail photo, the song was rehearsed live in early 1996. It first appeared in the same name. In live performances of this song, Captain Feathersword usually says "Or me!" after "It's not Murray or Greg/Sam" to account for him not being mentioned in the song. Song Lyrics Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling. Wake Up Jeff! We really need you. Wake Up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring. What's that sound? It's not Murray or Greg/Sam. Anthony's awake so let's have another guess now. Oh my goodness, it must be Jeff! Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling. Wake Up Jeff! We really need you. Wake Up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses. Wags the Dog is digging up bones. Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles. Wake Up Jeff! We need you for the show! Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling. Wake Up Jeff! We really need you. Wake Up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. Gallery WakeUpJeff!-Concert.png|Early 1996 live WakeUpJeff!-Clock.jpg|Clock WakeUpJeff!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff wearing pyjamas TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Group Captain,DorothyandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Greg CaptainandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Greg JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg singing TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group WakeUpJeff!(Song).jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" TheAwakeWigglesSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing WagsandAnthony.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheProfessionalWigglyGroup.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group JeffandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Friends Greg,JeffandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Wiggly Friends TheNonrealisticWigglyGroup.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MurrayPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino guitar TheProWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Dorothy TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy TheLandWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group WagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry and Wags JeffWakingUpinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff waking up SnareDrum.jpg|Anthony's drum JeffYawning.jpg|Jeff yawning JeffinBed.jpg|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." WakeUpJeff!-1996Live.jpg|1996 live (Wiggledance!) WakeUpJeff!-CartoonForm.jpg|Cartoon form from the "Big Red Car: Color and Keep" fun book WakeUpJeff!-1998.jpg|1998 version WakeUpJeff!-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|1998 live WakeUpJeff!-MelbourneLive.jpg|Melbourne live WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland live WakeUpJeff!-2000Live.jpg|2000 live WakeUpJeff!-2002Live.jpg|2002 live WakeUpJeff!-2002.jpg|2002 version (TV Series 3) WakeUpJeff!-2004.jpg|2004 version (TV Series 4) WakeUpJeff!-2006.jpg|2006 live (It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!) Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggledance! *The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! Episode Performances *Wiggle Opera *Communication (Concert) *A Wiggly Concert Album Appearance *Wake Up Jeff *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs